Twist Your Lies
by BipolarityOfSuspiciousWalruses
Summary: After the show is over, Alejandro and Heather meet up again at a bar, engaging in an intricate dance of love and hate that seems to continue endlessly as their lives intertwine. Will they let the past be or destroy each other in every way possible?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story is rated for alcohol, some violence, many sexual references, some drugs, and possibly rape. I haven't decided yet. Rating maaaay go up.**

**This **_**chapter **_**is rated T for alcohol, cussing, and sexual references.**

**When this starts, Heather explains what's going on in her own life pretty well. Everyone's 23, and some of them have stayed in touch. Lindsay and Tyler, Geoff and Bridget, and Duncan and Gwen are, as of the beginning of the story, engaged. Courtney is dating Justin, too, and Sierra is still totally in love with Cody while he thinks of her as his best friend; that's all the relationships.**

**Okay this might get a tad confusing, but realize that Alejandro feels both love and hate for Heather, and she feels mostly guilt.**

**Our story begins in Heather's apartment, right as everything is being set in motion. Two houses, both alike in dignity...XD sorry. I've "fractured" the story, setting up each part as either Heather or Alejandro's POV. **

**One note; Heather won the money. That's what I'm going with here, because that's how I saw it. Even if you think Alejandro won, though, it will still make sense. Also, suspension of disbelief on everything I say. Got that? :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no TD charries**

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

It was over.

I had won.

So why was I still watching those final moments again and again, playing them back on every screen in my house and head until the images burned my heart? Why was I still living in my tortured teenage past? I couldn't help it...I had to. I told myself that it was the injustice of Ezekiel destroying my original money, but in reality, it was the injustice of me stealing the money from Alejandro. I knew it, too. I couldn't get it—couldn't get him—out of my head. I had done the right thing for once. I had been the good guy in the situation; Cody had told me so. But...why did I feel so bad? Cody, were you right?

Cody...he and I were friends, actually. I had kept close friendships with the surprising individuals Cody, by extension Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay, by extension Tyler, Izzy, Harold, Bridget, by extension Geoff, DJ, and strangest of all, LeShawna. I kept in touch with them, but made less of an effort to contact Alejandro (for obvious reasons) and my psycho ex-hosts than anyone else. I hadn't heard from any of the others in years, actually.

I had graduated high school, was now 23 and living in an apartment, going to college for a degree in psychology (go figure) while working as a waitress and "maid" on the side. Don't judge me; I've gone totally straight—no stealing money, no illegal behavior, no manipulating, nothing.

My parents, on the other hand, had disowned me. Apparently, they were fed up with my lying, scheming ways, and withdrew all their financial support right before I went to college. Very nice people. _I can't believe I actually thought someone could love me_, I think every time I remember.

Right now, I was in my apartment, watching old reruns of Total Drama World Tour. Catching all the little signs and signals between Alejandro and me.

Wishing I had caught them before.

My phone rang and I jumped, pausing the DVD as I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Heather!" it was Bridget. I actually smiled a little; the blonde was genuinely friendly to me now. "Courtney, LeShawna, Katie, Izzy, Lindsay, and I are having a girls' night out. Wanna tag along?"

"Have I ever not wanted to?" I replied, hoping she heard the smirk in my voice.

"Great! Meet us at the bar; eight sharp."

"Sounds like fun!" I agreed whole-heartedly. "I'll be there," I hung up the phone and hit play again, watching as the teenage me pushed Alejandro down the volcano.

Yes, I had later received a million dollars thanks to Courtney's lawyers; that was how I'd gotten to college, with my parents disowning me and all.

But had it been worth it?

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

I relaxed in the house I shared with my male friends from Total Drama, smiling. They knew that I had made mistakes, but they had accepted my apologies. By "they," I mean Duncan, DJ, and a reluctant Noah. Geoff and Tyler had lived with us for some time, but both had moved out when they had gotten engaged to Bridget and Lindsay. Justin had been recently kicked out for violating the rule of paying the prearranged "rent" to the fund for paying off the house. I looked across the room from my comfortable armchair to where Duncan was sleeping on the couch. He had brought Gwen home last night, but they had fought. Long story short, she had kicked him out of his own room. For the eighth time this month. The two had been dating since Total Drama ended, but Duncan didn't seem that into her anymore.

My distraction came in the form of DJ's Choco-Streme Pancakes Galore as the smell of them wafted to my nose. I followed the aroma to the kitchen, where DJ was wearing an apron as he flipped perfectly golden pancakes onto five plates. Humming, he took the whipped cream and piled it on elegantly before adding real maple syrup in rivers to the triple-stacked pancakes. I reached for a plate, but was slapped away.

"We are _waiting_ for _everyone_ to wake up," he scolded. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Come and get it!" DJ shouted. A sleepy Noah stumbled down the stairs, followed by a yawning Gwen. Duncan hurried in from the couch and gave his girlfriend—I mean fiancé—a kiss on the cheek. Gwen scowled. Yes, Duncan and Gwen had recently become engaged. As we all settled down to eat, Gwen cleared her throat.

"Duncan, we need to talk," she pulled him out to the back porch. I smirked.

"Fifty says break up," I pushed the money to the center of the table.

"I'll take it," DJ said, adding his own fifty.

"I'm not joining," Noah monotonously put in. I shrugged and kept eating. Not five minutes later, Gwen and Duncan returned to the room. Gwen looked apologetic and Duncan looked furious and broken; a guy who had just gotten dumped. I smirked at DJ, and he grumbled in discontent, crossing his arms.

"Duncan..."

"You need to leave now," Duncan growled. Gwen hung her head and left, leaving Duncan to storm upstairs. A door slammed, and something broke. He must have been very upset to leave the best pancakes in the world unattended.

"Okay amigos," I said, rubbing my hands together. "We need to go out. Let's call Geoff and Tyler, and of course Duncan."

"Are you sure?" DJ asked.

"Absolutely. What could be better than a night about town with his hermanos to cheer Duncan up?"

Little did I know that my suggestion would only set other things in motion; namely a train, hurtling off a cliff.

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

I looked at myself in the mirror. A strapless, tight-fitting, very short, low-cut red dress and matching heels. I was quite proud of myself as I walked down to my car and drive the few miles to the bar. Bridget was already there, in a green tube top and short khaki shorts.

"You hardly look like a girl," I teased.

"I have a boyfriend!" she protested. I smirked.

"Oh you are not back on that line," LeShawna's voice said. I turned to see her wearing a sky blue halter dress with slits up the legs. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Who on what?" Lindsay, slightly less clueless, was wearing a short hot pink dress with ruffled sleeves and a deep V neckline. "Where's the bar?" she started feeling the air. Like I said; _slightly_ less clueless.

"Ooh ooh I know!" Izzy, dressed in a sleek, shimmering purple cutout dress that had no straps and a slightly flared short skirt, jump-somersaulted over and landed in a wary, crouching position. "It's an alien conspiracy!"

"Really?" Lindsay gasped.

"No!" Courtney put her hands in her hips and rolled her onyx eyes, which matched her dress perfectly. She was dressed in the stereotype little black dress with its strapless design and short skirt, and somehow made it look just a little more conservative and sharp. I smirked at her.

"Well well, someone's playing catty," I teased, hardly noticing Katie in her pink and black striped minidress with its one ruffled strap and rouched design. Courtney blushed, trying to pull down her short skirt.

"Please. Bridget made me wear it."

"Right," I drew out the word.

"Let's go, girls," LeShawna interrupted, walking in. I smiled and followed her, my ears assaulted by loud music as soon as I walked in.

The club was incredible.

We walked over to "our table" and sat down, laughing as Izzy bit the arm of some random guy.

"Hey...you taste familiar..." she mumbled through skin.

"Ow! Get off me, you psycho!" he said, trying to shake her.

"_Noah_?" Bridget asked in disbelief.

"Izzy?" he asked the girl sinking her teeth into his arm. Then he looked up. "And let me guess...Bridget, LeShawna, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Katie."

"Wow, you're like, a _genius_ Norm!" Lindsay exclaimed. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Some people are not going to be happy to—ow! _Izzy_, you drew blood!" he shook her off and retreated towards the bathroom.

"Ooh hey Noah! Wait up!" Izzy chased him. LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"Hey it's Geoff!" Bridget spotted her fiancé. "Let's go say hi!" she led us to where he was dancing with a few other guys. Geoff's eyes widened.

"Uh, hi Bridgey-bear! Hey girls, let's just...go talk over there."

"Why? Too embarrassed to be seen as friends with a bunch of girls? You know I could call my lawyer on you!" Courtney threatened. We all rolled our eyes.

"Girl, you have got ta leave that lawyer bit alone! Those people don't want nothin' to do with you since you used them to get back on—mph!" Geoff slammed his hand over her mouth, and LeShawna scowled.

"Wait wait wait a second. I _know_ that voice," one of the guys stared straight at Courtney and smirked. "Well if it isn't the Princess. What do you do now, sweetheart?"

"_Duncan_?" she gasped before masking her emotions. "I go to law school and work as an assistant at a law firm, and I have a _loyal_ boyfriend," this was true; she was dating Justin now.

"Well good for you. I'm a bartender at a local place, heading to school for an undetermined subject."

"Well, isn't that just a wonderful little life!" Courtney snapped. I put a hand on her shoulder; uncharacteristic, but Courtney had recently confided in me. She was bipolar, and I was determined to keep the secret a secret. Only Bridget and I knew.

"Easy girl," a voice I recognized as DJ said.

"DJ! Eeeee!" squealed Katie, jumping up and down as she clapped excitedly. I looked for Lindsay, surprised she wasn't squealing, but found her making out with Tyler. Rolling my eyes, I looked back to where DJ was taking Katie to the dance floor, along with Geoff and Bridget. As I was about to suggest that Courtney and I leave, I heard a chuckle and whipped around. There he was. He was older, handsomer, more muscled (if that was possible) and mature, but I would know him anywhere.

"Hello Heather," he purred, his eyes smoldering with barely smothered hatred. I suppressed a gulp and kept a civil tongue.

"Hello, Alejandro."

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

Oh she was good! Thinking she could just show up back in my life again after all these years? As if! The manipulative chica and her lying ways. I hated her now. I hated her vicious, spiteful personality; a mirror of my very own soul. I hated her silver eyes when they opened their rain of fire upon her enemies. I hated her soft, creamy skin. I hated her long hair, the color of a dark night. I hated her delicate hands and the way she used them to tuck a stray strand behind one of her faultless ears. I hated her beautiful face as it changed so easily between shock and some emotion of twisted up pain, sorrow, and elements of joy. I hated her perfect body, the way my eyes flitted down it against my will. I hated her slim, toned legs and the way they drew my attention. I hated the way that the back of my mind longed to feel her warm arms encircling my muscled chest. I hated her voice; its feathery whisper, its melodious song, its tone as smooth as honey as it fooled me into loving her.

I hated that I still felt love for such a cruel entity, a wicked goddess

"Hello, Earth to Alejandro," the very woman about whom I had just been thinking said, rolling her eyes. "I asked you a question."

"Yes?" I responded, restoring my blaze of furious hatred with a shiver of the scar on my back.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. I wondered why I couldn't hear Duncan and Courtney bickering and looked around; Duncan was at the bar and Courtney was sitting at a table, not drinking as she chatted to a very drunk Izzy and sober Noah. "She's our double D for the night," Heather explained. I understood; responsible Courtney would be the best choose for a designated driver.

"I'm holding up as well as anyone would after the surgeries, the therapy, the humiliation," I replied coldly. Heather's face twitched, and her eyes flashed shame and anger. She obviously had been expecting to have a civil conversation, but she was oh so wrong.

"Well I'm _so_ sorry that I wanted a million dollars!" she yelled.

"You should be. You broke my heart. Tú eres un demonio, una perra," Heather's face lit up in rage.

"Tú eres una rata, una medusa sin espinas! Mientes, el diablo, y ojalá no te hubiera conocido! Ir al infierno! Vete a la mierda!" she snarled, jabbing a finger into my chest. I was stunned at her Spanish outburst. Insulted once my initial shock faded, I snarled.

"Tú eres una perra y lo sabes! Eres un cobarde, manipulador, pieza mentira, mierda poco de espuma de la charca!" I growled at her. She slapped me across the face, ending our insult war.

"Vous m'avez profondément blessé. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ce soir," she whispered in French, a language I was unfamiliar with. "Adieu pour toujours, le disjoncteur de mon coeur," then she stepped back and vanished into the crowd.

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

After leaving Alejandro, I drank. A lot. I lost track, I guess, but I was definitely intoxicated when a guy I vaguely recognized came over. I couldn't place him though...

"Hey pretty lady. Wanna dance?" he asked with a charming smile. I nodded, not even sure of what I was doing as he pulled me onto the dance floor. Dance floor? Actually, it was more like "Grind and Make Out Central" when I looked at it long enough. Then the world started to spin again and I giggled.

_You don't giggle! Snap out of it, Heather!_ a voice in my head screamed. I smothered it by grabbing another girl's drink and downing it. The man I was with started dancing. And it was okay at first...then it got into the "borderline sexual" zone, and I had a couple more margaritas, just to get drunk enough to not care anymore. It worked. I didn't even care when smooth hands raced all up and down my body. I just laughed and returned the favor.

Who was Alejandro again?

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

I clutched my glass so hard that it broke as I stared at Heather and Justin on the dance floor. I doubted she even knew who he was; she was too drunk to remember her own name, I would stake my life on it. I knew who he was though...he was _Courtney's_ boyfriend.

And he was dancing with _Heather_.

Neither side of the story was pleasing to me.

"What's gotcha down?" Duncan slurred. I looked over at him and winced. He had been our designated driver because of the way he held his liquor, but he looked pretty drunk himself. Noah, although I knew was sober, didn't even have a license because he was afraid of getting into a wreck like his parents. Geoff and Tyler would be spending the night at a hotel, and I was somewhat intoxicated myself; too much so to drive safely. That left us without a ride.

"Nothing," my mind stopped long enough for me to respond to the question. My gaze wandered to where Heather had her back pressed against Justin's front. I found my eyes traveling down her slim form...

"I totally get it, man," Duncan failed to put a hand on my shoulder, missing by a couple inches. I looked to see him following my gaze.

"Get what?"

"You're jealous, upset," he was a lot more sensible when he was drunk. "You're like I get—got—when Gwen and Trent would hang out."

"I am not _jealous_!" I protested. Duncan chuckled.

"Right man," he stumbled off. I scowled and walked up to Heather and Justin, who were now...I don't want to describe it. I tapped Justin's shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"I'm cutting in," I said bluntly, pushing him aside and grabbing Heather's arm.

"Ow ow ow!" she whined as I pulled her over to Courtney.

"You need to drive her home. _Now_," I said sharply. Courtney scowled, looking away from the young man she had just been talking to. Had she seen Justin and Heather dancing?

"Rude much, Alejandro?"

"She's so drunk that she will wake up naked in a hotel room with a stranger if you don't get her out of here," I gently pushed Heather off of my shoulder as she began to lean on me. Courtney sighed, slipping the man her phone number before standing.

_She definitely saw. _

"Izzy, we're leaving."

"Already?" Izzy asked.

"_Finally_!" Noah groaned.

"You have to take me, Duncan, Noah, and DJ," I said.

"Why me?" Noah asked as Izzy slung her arm around him.

"Iz, go find Katie, DJ, and LeShawna. Tell them we're leaving...Duncan too," Courtney said. Izzy did handsprings into the crowd and Courtney led us all outside to her car; a sleek black model. "I can take four at once."

"Heather, me, Duncan, and..." I struggled to think of another person.

"Me, me! _Please_ me!" Noah begged, looking fearfully at Izzy as she walked out with Katie, DJ, LeShawna, and Duncan.

"Alright. Let's go," Courtney sighed. Noah leaped into the backseat. I gently helped Heather into the middle back and sat next to her, leaving Duncan the passenger. Courtney's driving was smooth and easy; good, because Duncan and Heather looked like they were about to hurl. We pulled up to our house and Noah got out; Duncan was asleep by then.

"I am not carrying him," Noah said flatly.

"I volunteer to take care of Heather in the morning," I said quickly to get out of the task. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I'll just wait for him to wake up," she said sensibly, driving to Heather's apartment. As we reached the building, Duncan awoke, opened the door, and threw up. Courtney made a face.

"He won't make it back," I said, considering the half hour drive.

"...My apartment's a couple blocks away..." Courtney admitted quietly. Duncan was too wasted to notice.

"Gracias, amiga," I leaned up to give Courtney a brief kiss on the cheek before pulling Heather out of the car and picking her up bridal style so she wouldn't fall. Courtney drove off and I carried Heather inside, setting her in a lobby chair and searching her pockets for the key to her apartment; it was number 412. I carried her into the elevator, ignoring her giggles as her head leaned against my chest. When we reached our floor, I carried her to the apartment and clumsily opened the door, carrying her inside. When I found the bedroom, I deposited her on the bed. She pulled me on top of her. I gritted my teeth in exasperation, her drunk antics grating my nerves.

"Let's have some _fun_," she whispered. I admit, I shivered at that.

"No Heather. You need to get some sleep," I told her, trying to push myself off of her slim, warm figure. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back, slamming her lips onto mine.

The kiss was hungry, passionate. It was composed only of a tongue that tasted of all the liquors I knew, combined. More than that, it was lustful; devoid of any true emotion. This _wasn't_ Heather. I pulled back and finally managed to get off of her. She pouted at me, looking all too vulnerable. I shook my head.

"Heather, you're _drunk_. You don't know what you're doing. You need sleep," I insisted, ignoring the tingling racing across my body.

"Can I tell you a secret first?" Heather asked. Her eyes were like the eyes of a puppy; huge and soulful. I couldn't resist.

"Sure."

"Je t'aime," she whispered loudly in French before giggling and closing her eyes. I took a blanket from a closet and gently spread it over her.

"Buenas noches, mi Heather," I said softly. "Tú eres el único que siempre amará," I added as a mindless heart-statement before walking out to the couch where I fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

Pain.

That was all I felt when I woke up.

Pain in my head.

Pain in my stomach.

Pain in my throat.

Pain in my heart.

Pain in my memory.

Or lack thereof.

I stumbled into my bathroom, fell to my knees, bent over the toilet, and promptly threw up, trying to hold back my hair as I did so.

Another hand took my ebony locks, leaving me to grip the porcelain for balance as I retched again. A warm pressure circulated on my back with some reluctance until I was done and could turn to see none other than Alejandro. I barely remembered our fight; why he looked so mad, probably. I sighed.

"So much for adieu pour toujours," I muttered. He scowled, displeased at my use of a language he didn't know. I smirked weakly.

"I'll be getting you some Tylenol now," Alejandro said sharply, standing and walking away. I couldn't suppress a whimper; hangovers made me desperately need human companionship. I usually woke up in either the apartment shared by Bridget and Geoff or Courtney's apartment, occasionally Katie's or LeShawna's. Once in Tyler and Lindsay's mansion. Never Izzy's...whatever Izzy lived in.

"Alejandro," I whispered hoarsely, my eyes watering at the burning in my throat. I knew he couldn't hear me, but it made me feel better to say his name. It was a promise; a promise from me to me that he would be back. Sure enough, he soon returned to the bathroom with a glass of Ginger Ale and a few pills. I took them gladly with sips of the drink. Alejandro stood silently, not saying a word. I was hurt.

Hangovers made me an emotional train wreck.

"Alejandro?" I managed to croak. He raised an eyebrow, and I tried to speak again but the words wouldn't rise to my mouth. When they did, they were too soft for the long journey and died in midair. Alejandro rolled his eyes and crouched beside me.

"Yes Heather?" he asked in an impatient tone. I wanted so badly to slap him, to glare, to scold, to scream. To do something that was like me.

Instead, I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't leave me," I whispered.

Like I said; emotional train wreck.

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

I was bewildered by Heather's behavior. She had an angry expression, but a timid posture. A furious glare, but a warm embrace. Why? I wanted so badly to answer Heather's desperate cry for help...but instead, I found myself shoving her back. She fell hard on the tiled floor, sprawled out, dazed, a bewildered expression upon her face.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" I snarled angrily. Heather's eyes filled with tears. Now I was the bewildered one again; what was wrong with her?

"I...I just..."

"You never 'just' anything, Heather," I snapped. A single tear ran down her face.

"I'm needy when I'm hungover, my emotions are a mess, and..."

"And _what_?" I growled threateningly, my eyes briefly slipping down the dress she still wore before flitting back up to her face.

"Je t'aime!" she blurted; the same secret she had admitted last night. I frowned.

"I don't speak French, _Heather_."

"Well I can't say it in English! Or Spanish!" she staggered to her feet and fell, cracking her head on the corner of the sink. "Ow..." she muttered as blood seeped from her head. This time, she made no move to get up as she lay in the ground once again.

"That's what you get," I shrugged coldly before walking out into the living room. It was a trap; she was manipulating me. I knew it. I wasn't falling for it again. Not a second time.

She had broken me once, and it wasn't happening now. I would not allow myself to become attached to Heather once more. But could I really leave her there to bleed...? With a sigh, I headed to the tiny kitchen, took a rag, soaked it in ice water, and returned to Heather, gently cleaning the wound. She looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Tú eres cambiando al igual que los vientos," she whispered. I sighed.

"Si," I admitted.

"Por qué?"

"Because," I replied simply. She kept looking at me with those eyes..._Damn those eyes_... "You're manipulating me," her expression turned sorrowful.

"Alejandro, I'm done with—"

"No. Siempre serás una perra manipulación," I told her.

That's when Heather, the powerful, strong, beautiful Heather, broke down and cried.

* * *

**Copy everything in Google translate if you're desperate to know what they said. It really doesn't matter, except that _adieu pour toujours_ means _goodbye forever_.**

**Also don't correct me on foreign grammar; I don't care. Sorry. I use Google, okay?**

**Review por favor! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter contains multiple sexual references and is not for young readers. If you're younger than 13, you DEFINITELY shouldn't be reading this, okay? Because you probably won't get the first part, or the car part…**

**WARNING: Sexual references, alcohol**

**Thanks sooo much to everybody who read/favorited/alerted; especially my lonesome reviewer :3**

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

I was so ashamed! I never cried, and here I was, bawling my eyes out before the last person I wanted to see me in such a weak state. Alejandro, with his ruthless spirit so similar to mine, would undoubtedly think terribly on me for this. I just knew it. I rolled so that my stomach was to the ground and rose to my hands and knees, shaking. I didn't care that Alejandro probably wasn't exactly being a gentleman at the moment; all I cared about was getting up. One foot at a time, that was the way to go. When I tried, however, I fell backwards into Alejandro, knocking both of us to the ground. My head spinning, I just lay there for a moment, collecting myself.

"Heather, get off!" Alejandro commanded.

"I would if I could," I replied. I was still too dizzy to even think in a straight line. Then Alejandro was sitting up, and I realized that I was sitting in his lap. Restraining a blush, I twisted so that I could see his face. He gave me a reproachful look, the hypocrite. I knew he was enjoying this; the evidence was practically digging a hole in my thigh.

"What?" he growled.

"You like this and you know it," I hissed, furious at him. He rolled his eyes.

"No, Heather, I don't."

"Okay then," I said, leaning harder onto aforementioned evidence. Alejandro quickly grabbed my waist and stood, dragging me with him.

"My mind and heart do not agree with my body," he said smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say," I mocked him, brushing my skirt down. "I need to change. Help me into my room," I commanded. Alejandro sighed and took my waist in one arm, supporting me as I staggered to my room and sat on my bed. "You can go now," I dismissed him. After he left, I sank to the floor and felt around under my bed. I had a hangover kit somewhere...there it was! I pulled out the oversized plastic bag and opened it, shimmying out of last night's clothes to change into my new ones; old, baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt. My feet stayed bare...I didn't have shoes in my kit. Not willing to make the loud noise of calling Alejandro, I curled up on the floor, falling asleep.

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

How dare she dismiss me like that! I was _not_ her servant! Furious, I swept her coffee table clean with a crash. Why was Heather not responding? I opened the door to her room and saw her curled up and asleep on the floor. I rolled my eyes; Heather was so hungover that she couldn't even get into her bed. I sat on the ground beside her and watched her sleep, deep in thought.

I certainly still had feelings for Heather, but I also certainly hated her; this was the first thing to come to mind. I walked into Heather's living room again and rifled around for a pen and paper. When I found one, I returned to my former position and began making a list; Heather's pros and cons.

_Pro: Her external beauty_

_Con: Her manipulative behavior_

_Pro: Her attraction to me_

_Con: Her black heart_

_Pro: Her possible reform_

_Con: Her skill at lying_

_Pro: I'm still in love with her_

_Con: I wish I wasn't_

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

When I woke up, I saw Alejandro writing something on a pad of paper. Curious, I silently slid to a position where I could read it, and felt like my heart had just turned to glass; anything could shatter it. I grabbed the paper.

"What the hell is _this_?" I hissed. "I'm not just someone you scribble about! If you've got a problem with me, you'd damn well better speak up about it."

"I do have a problem, Heather," he said slowly, knowing that this would only infuriate me more. "I'm in love with a manipulative, lying, soulless, black-hearted chica who is playing me like a fixed game of poker," I gaped at him.

"Alejandro! I stopped being _that_ years ago! This is the new me, the better me!"

"There is no better you, Heather. There is only a you, one you, only you," and he stood, walking out of my apartment. I glared after him, but there was a thick pain in my chest.

That had been the blow to shatter my heart.

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

As I began walking to Courtney's apartment—I had discovered the address in Heather's—my phone rang. I answered it without checking my Caller ID.

"Hola."

"Hey there, Alejandro. Just giving you a heads up that you might want to be heading to the studio next month."

"_You_!"

"Yeah, me. Everyone else will be there too. Oh, and if you try to get out of it, we have frying pans and rope. Heheh," the call ended and I stuffed the phone back into my pocket, grumbling as I headed into Courtney's apartment building and up the stairs. I knocked on the door, which was answered by Duncan.

"Sh, dude! Not so loud!" he whispered. "Courtney's still asleep and I still don't know why I'm here, so I really don't want her to wake up. That girl could seriously damage me."

"I know, amigo," I chucked. "But what happened was that you were too drunk to drive, so Courtney drove everyone home. I stayed at Heather's apartment to take care of her this morning and Courtney took you home when you almost threw up all over her car," I explained.

"Ah."

"Let's go though; I don't want to miss breakfast."

"How do we get...?"

"Go wake Courtney up."

"_Me_? Dude, she'll _kill_ me," Duncan protested. I punched him in the gut, shoved him back, and slammed the door. "Dirty trick man!" Duncan moaned as he audibly ran for the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and chuckled.

Not much later, the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled Duncan and a rather pissed-off Courtney.

"Alejandro, you owe me a new rug," was the first thing out of her mouth. I chuckled and looked at Duncan.

"What did she do to you, mi amigo?"

"She tried to beat me up," Duncan groaned.

"Tried?"

"I threatened to puke on her," he explained. I smirked at Courtney, who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Can you drive us home?"

"I can," I waited.

"Will you?"

"No."

"_Courtney_!" Duncan and I protested.

"What?" she asked with a faint smirk. Now she was toying with us.

"Why not?" I asked.

"And let Duncan in my car? No thanks," she snorted.

"So...you would rather have him in your apartment?" I winked. Courtney flushed red; from rage or humiliation I did not know. I could only pray for the latter.

"Oh go back to Heather's apartment!" she snapped. I flushed red and muttered a curse as Courtney smirked, shifting her hands to her hips as she found the chink in my armor. "That's what you want to do."

"And leave you in a car alone with Duncan?" I asked. Courtney glared at me.

"Do I have a say in this?" Duncan asked.

"No!" we both yelled.

"I'm going home," he headed for the elevator. _Let him go_, I thought. Then I saw Courtney's eyes widen.

"Duncan, wait!" she called, running down the hall and pulling him away from the elevator.

"What the hell, Princess?"

"It doesn't work right; the last person who tried to use it went to the hospital in a coma," she explained. I noticed her pale face and smirked.

She had found the chink in my armor.

I had found the one in her heart.

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

How dare he leave me here to cry!

I was collapsed on the floor, broken like a car without a battery. I had lost my will to keep going. I had lost the power to do so. How could he do this? To me! To _me!_ In that moment, I hated Alejandro. I saw him for what he was; a lying, scheming, flighty dirtbag. He was a real bitch to be around. I loved him. He loved me. Was this what love felt like? I was never going to love again.

This was a lie, of course; I knew that I would always have feelings for the man I had rejected for a million dollars. I would do anything for him. I would sell my soul, climb the tallest mountain, run to the ends of the earth. I would...I would be the girl Alejandro desired if it killed me.

He was so insistent that I was the old me?

_So be it. _

I wiped away my tears and stood, walking to my mirror and inspecting my face. It was blotchy; my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, I had the trails of tears etched into my skin. Numbly, my feet moved to the shower and my hands twisted the dials to just the way I liked it; 3/4 turn for hot, 1/2 turn for cold. I slid off my clothes and stepped in, shivering at the caress of the cascading water on my skin. The droplets washed away the pain, the tears, the heartbreak.

The me I had so carefully built, brick by perfectly cut brick.

The me that was honest, truthful, caring.

The me I had come to love being.

The me I knew I truly was.

When I stepped out of that shower and wrapped the towel around myself, I felt like I hadn't felt for years; manipulative, evil. I felt like a teenager again. I felt...

I felt like Heather.

And it felt very, very good.

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

The drive home was quite awkward.

I sat in the back, Courtney drove, and Duncan rode passenger. Between them, it was all frosty glares and the occasional rude comment. With me, it was more of a third wheel feeling. I felt as though I had been stood up on a double date and the other couple was in the middle of a fight.

I was shaken from my thoughts by Duncan noisily coughing all over Courtney's dashboard.

"You're such a pig!"

"Hey Princess, eyes on the road."

"They are!"

"I just saw you sneak a glance at me."

"I so did not!"

"Ooh, denial. Sign of love."

"Argh! Why do I bother?"

I sighed, knowing that it would soon begin again. Sure enough...

"I told you eyes on the road, Courtney."

"They are!"

"They weren't."

"Yes they were!"

"Denial."

"Argh! Duncan!" she looked away from the road and raised a fist to hit him.

"Courtney, look out!" I yelled as she drifted over the center line. Courtney froze up, and Duncan jerked the wheel back over, keeping the car in a wobbly line. Courtney immediately grabbed the wheel, and I noticed how she blushed when her hand brushed Duncan's. He clearly noticed, because he smirked and I saw what he was going to try before he did it. Sure enough, as he removed his hand from the wheel...

"Duncan you fucking _pervert_! Move your damn hand before I cut it off!" Courtney shouted.

That girl had a mouth when she was pissed off.

Duncan quickly jerked his hand back to where it belonged and blinked a couple times, clearly in shock.

"Well well well; Princess still has her dark side," Courtney flushed pure red. I wondered what inside joke I was missing. "Care to pay up another kiss?"

"In your perverted dreams," she replied, her tone teasing now.

"Fine. Enjoy your life without me," Duncan said.

"Thanks. Enjoy your sentence in prison for sexual assault."

"I will," Duncan replied with a smirk. They shared a grin, then Courtney blushed again.

"I hate to interrupt," I rolled my eyes. "But save the making out for when we're home," Courtney glared at me via mirror.

"We were _not_ going to make out!" she protested angrily.

"But you wanted to," Duncan chuckled. "Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Any more comments, buddy, and you're singing soprano into 2013," Courtney threatened.

Duncan and I both believed her.

"Courtney, stop here!" I said as I spotted our house. She twisted the wheel and screeched to a halt in the driveway. Duncan looked like he was about to puke from the sudden motion.

"Not in my car, you Neanderthal!" she screeched. Duncan staggered out, fell to all fours, and emptied his stomach into the unsuspecting lawn.

"Pleasant," Noah said sarcastically from the doorway. "I'll take the not-hurling one, please. Send the other one back."

"Ha ha," Courtney replied sourly.

"Hello Courtney. Long time no conversation."

"Same to you, Noah," Courtney said. There was a long moment of frosty tension before they shared a smile.

Now I felt _extremely_ left out.

Fortunately, Duncan also shared my sentiments. He had finished abusing the grass and was sitting back on his knees.

"What does _that_ mean, Princess?" he asked. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that, you ogre! And Noah and I have kept in touch since the show's end. We haven't talked about the show, where we lived, or anything else, just subjects like life, philosophy, literature—"

"Boring shit nobody gives a damn about," Duncan summarized, standing. "Come on in and have a drink," Courtney wrinkled her nose.

"You're still hungover."

"All the better reason to get drunk," Duncan told her his motto for life with a lopsided grin. Courtney rolled her eyes, but I took her arm and led her in. She didn't resist me, I noticed with some curiosity. I also noticed Duncan's faint traces of jealousy.

_Oh the things you learn about the people you live with. _

"Is this where you guys live?" Courtney asked as soon as she was inside.

"Me, Al, DJ, and Noah here," Duncan said, ignoring my eye twitch. "And occasionally Gwen," this time, Courtney's eye twitched.

"Gwen?" she asked carefully. "So you two are still together?"

"We were recently engaged," Duncan said casually in a complete truth. I knew that he enjoyed watching Courtney's anger and disbelief simmer into one question.

"Engaged?"

"That's right," I put in.

"Went very well, don't you think?" Duncan asked.

"Excellently," I replied.

"Much better than our relationship, Courtney," Duncan teased in a serious tone. The girl steamed.

"Oh stop beating around the bush," Noah said bluntly. "You broke up. Stop taking advantage of the girl's ignorance," it was at this point that Courtney slapped Duncan across the face and stormed out.

"Dude!" he whined, rubbing his face. "I didn't even get her number!" I rolled my eyes. Duncan could be so immature.

But he was mi amigo, and I was bound by my honor to help him until the end.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" DJ asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Courtney," Duncan muttered, heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of some form of alcohol.

"Cool. Looks like the old gang's getting back together."

"Indeed," I said, reluctant to tell them the news I had received earlier.

The news that all of us would see each other very, very soon.

* * *

**So it was short, but I didn't want to put anything else from Heather quite yet. Review PLEASE! Tell me people are reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**He guys! Sorry it's so short D:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**_Alejandro's POV_  
**

* * *

It wasn't long before Courtney returned.

"Well well, the princess comes back," Duncan smirked.

"Please," she scoffed. "I'm here to catch up with Noah and DJ," I smirked at Duncan.

"Well why don't you call Heather over too? I'm sure she'd love to chat," Duncan pressed one of my few buttons.

"That sounds like a great idea! Where's the phone?"

* * *

_**Heather's POV**_

* * *

I dressed simply, similar to how I had on that cursed show. I hoped that this fashion sense would help me with my mission of bringing back the old Heather. Of course, I would have to tell my friends (or at the least, Bridget and Courtney) what I was doing, but there wasn't much more to what I was doing than simply putting on a brief show. A show of who I could be and who I clearly wasn't. A show to prove who I had become. Maybe I was trying too hard for Alejandro's approval, but I couldn't help myself. That man still had all the alluring charm of his youth, and I just couldn't resist. In my younger days, I had once sworn to never be drawn back into his web. Well, I told myself today that I wasn't going back to his web; I was shredding the web and going to Alejandro himself.

But that was what every girl told herself, right before he destroyed her. What chance did I have?

Alejandro had loved me once. He would love me again.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a ringing phone. Adjusting my halter top, I picked up the device and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, making my voice slightly irritable, just in case.

"Heather? What's wrong with you?" it was Courtney.

"I'll tell you later," I relaxed with relief. What's up?"

"I'm at Alejandro's—"

"You're where?" I practically screamed, clutching the phone until my knuckles were white.

"Don't be such a bitch," she scolded. "I had to drive him and Duncan home. They want you to come over."

"Tell them I'll be there when I'm ready," I said stiffly, hearing the sound of another phone joining the conversation.

"Heather, what's wrong with you? You're acting so—"

I hung up and smirked.

Old me was back.

And Alejandro had to know.

But first, I dialed the number for Bridget and Geoff's apartment. It took a few rings, but Bridget eventually answered, sounding tired.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Sorry Bridget. Did I wake you?" I asked apologetically, wondering on how she had been asleep in the middle of the day.

"I was going to get up in an hour anyhow."

"That's not too bad then. I'm just calling to warn you that I'm going to be acting like a bitch for a while," I cautioned.

"Why?"

"It's...complicated."

"Alejandro, then."

"How the hell did you know?"

"Heather, that man has you bent backwards for him. I can tell. When we used to talk about the show, your eyes would melt like ice in a microwave every time he was brought up. It's not what you'd do for him, it's what you wouldn't," she replied. I thought for a moment. Was it really that obvious how hard I was falling?

"Okay okay, fine," I relented. "But you can't tell anyone, okay? This has to be convincing. I just need someone to back me up when everything blows over and I want my friends back."

"You can count on me, Heather," Bridget said. "I won't even tell Geoff," I smiled.

"Thanks, Surfer Girl."

"Any time, Ice Queen," she replied. I heard a click as she hung up, and set the phone down. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and managed a smirk.

It was official.

The old Heather was back.

* * *

_**Alejandro's POV**_

* * *

I hung up the phone, confused. Heather had been acting like Heather, and yet Courtney was confused? Could it be that Heather had truly changed?

_No_, I told myself._ Impossible. Perras are always perras._

"Alejandro, dude, get down here!" DJ shouted, sounding scared. I ran down the stairs (I had been in my bedroom) and froze, holding back a laugh.

Noah and DJ were innocent bystanders as Courtney had Duncan pinned to the floor, strangling him. Crossing my arms, I smirked.

"What did you do this time?" I asked. He glared at me, unable to speak.

"He called her an overcontrolling bitch," Noah explained, a book held in his face. "He deserves what he's getting," Duncan's glare switched to the bookworm. I waited until my friend's face began to change colors, then walked forward and gently took Courtney's waist, pulling her away. Duncan stood after a moment of gagging, rubbing his throat.

"Thanks man," he said between coughs. I shook my head.

"You aren't even together yet and you're fighting like cats and dogs," I said with mock sorrow.

"Yet?" they screeched in unison, glaring at each other. I chuckled. Clearly, they couldn't see what I could. I could read people like open books; I knew that they were falling back together. And I was never wrong.

Except when it was Heather's book I was reading.

Oh she had all those plot twists and cliffhangers, the ones that thrilled my very being. But for some reason, I couldn't figure out what they were. She frustrated me, and I hated her for it.

"I need some water," Courtney interrupted my thoughts and stormed into the kitchen. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"What a princess," he scoffed quietly. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he went on the defensive.

"Oh nothing," I walked away, smirking and leaving him confused. At first, I was headed to the kitchen, but I saw Courtney angrily talking on her phone (she mentioned Justin's name, and Duncan's) so I decided to head outside and get some air before Heather got here. I had barely reached the door when I had to jump back to avoid being hit. Heather stood there, dressed in a cropped red halter top and short jean shorts. I looked her up and down.

Definitely Heather.

I stood aside and let her in.

She "accidentally" stepped on my foot as she walked inside.

"Oops. Sorry," she said with a false smile. I glared at her furiously.

"I doubt it," she just kept smiling.

"Oh no, really, I am!" she finally managed a sincere expression. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever. Where is everyone?" she asked. A scream echoed from the back.

"Follow the sound of Courtney," I suggested. Heather rolled her eyes, an irritated expression on her face as she walked in. I closed the door and followed.

When we reached the enclosed backyard, I stifled a laugh. Courtney was lying on her back while Duncan stood over her with a hose.

"Argh! Get away from her you big goon!" Heather swatted Duncan away from the hose. Courtney sat up and held out a hand, which Heather took, hauling the other girl to her feet. They exchanged a whispered conversation, after which a dripping wet Courtney picked up the hose and drenched Duncan. I was now pretty much in hysterics as a giggling Heather and Courtney headed inside. Duncan shot me a glare.

"...Just get me a towel," he said. I followed the girls inside and heard them inside the bathroom.

"...just not a good plan, Heather."

Intrigued, I pressed my ear to the door.

"Yes it is! It's the only way!" Heather protested, then muttered something too low for me to hear.

"There are other ways."

"Like what?"

"Like...like just telling him!"

"I tried. He got pretty damn upset about it."

"So try again."

"I never admit defeat!" Heather spat. There was a long silence.

"Welcome back, Heather," Courtney opened the door and I fell into the bathroom, earning a glare from each woman.

"Uh...hello. You both look muy bonita today," I tried. Courtney and Heather turned up their noses and stormed out; Heather right over my back. I winced and stood, walking in to grab a towel for Duncan.

What had they been discussing?

* * *

**I WANTED to put it up sooner...but it stormed and my power went out so...yeah. Yup. No Internet. DAMMIT! Then a whole buch of other stuff happened and...yeah,**

**Also, I now give helpful advice on life! For example, I recently discovered the answer to this question.**

**Q: Okay, so it's really hot and I have no deodorant, but I'm going to see a friend. How do I get rid of the stink?**

**A: Rub a little scented hand soap under your arms. Feels weird, but it works to help cover the smell. Plus, you'll get rid of some nasty bacteria!**

**Yes I'm so stupid that I thought of that XD**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
